War
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: War can change a person. SerbiaxMontenegro. Yaoi. Angst. Originally written on DeviantArt by Dragonfire-21 Me .


_-Undisclosed Location; Early 1990's-_

Novak Novkovic, representation of Serbia, walked along a dirt pathway at night, past destroyed vehicles and burning embers of shrapnel. With him was the representation of Montenegro, Branko Njegos.

Though Branko was the shorter of the two, he walked slightly ahead of Novak, showing the fact that he was confident and willing to lead.

Novak smiled slightly, tired emerald eyes looking over the man. His clothes had been dirtied by combat they had run into previously in the day. His red bandana was loosely tied around his head; Novak had told Branko to take it off a few hours ago in fear of the Montenegrin being an easily spotted target for a sniper, but the stubborn brunet never did heed his warning.

"Branko." Novak stated. The leading man turned around, walking backwards.

"What is it?" Branko asked.

"I don't see any lights in the distance, so I don't think we're anywhere close to our destination. We should rest for the night and get moving again once daylight comes." Novak suggested.

"Alright." Branko nodded and stopped walking, heading over to the side of the dirt path. He sat down, setting his AK-47 down. on the ground with a sigh. Novak sat next to him and placed his AK-47 on top of Branko's. The Serbian lay back on the grass and took a few deep breaths. He looked to Branko, observing the Montenegrin, who was sitting down, tense, eyes closed, hands trembling slightly.

"You okay, Crna Gora?" Novak questioned, sitting up and placing a callused hand on the other's back. He noticed the man's body was even trembling; not just his hands.

"I just... I-I..." Branko struggled to speak, clenching his hands into fists. "Th-This war's hardly started, a-and I'm already terrified..."

Novak was a bit shocked by the man's confession, seeing that not even two minutes before, he had seemed so confident, so unfazed by the war that was upon them.

"What are you so scared of, Branko...?" Novak shifted his position so that he was sitting in front of the other man, who curled up into a ball, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

"I-I don't want to h-have to kill... I don't w-want to see the bodies... I don't want th-the peace that we've had for so long disturbed b-by this kind of hell... I-Innocent people will die by our hands, Novak... I-I don't want it to be this way... A-And..."

"And...?"

"I... d-don't want any representations hurt... I-I don't want Andelko o-or Zlatko hurt... I-I don't want us t-to get hurt... I-I'm so scared of death, Novak... This i-is how nations die. War. I-I've lived long enough to know th-the stakes of what younger nations like y-you take for granted..."

"You... Haven't been alive that long, have you? I mean... I've only really known you since the start of the 1900's..."

"... I-I, as a person, h-have been alive since 284 AD... I-I was just a baby, formed out of the Roman province Praevalitana... I-I grew up, just to watch the Roman Empire fall apart a-and... I saw t-too many wars... I-I wanted to die long before I-I was even known as Montenegro... I-I don't know why I-I don't look as old as I am... I... I haven't aged physically since... 1852 when I-I became a principality... I-I look like I'm twenty-five, when really I-I'm an ancient, like Rome, like... Like s-so many that I saw die... I-I should be one of them..."

Novak sat there, dumbfounded. He had never known the man who had stood by his side for the entirety of the 1900's had been alive for so long. He hadn't even known that Branko was older than him! He had always assumed that Branko was the younger nation, but now he had been proven wrong.

"Branko..." Novak muttered. He gently wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pulling him close. "... You're my best friend... The only person who has ever been on my side for as long as you have... Neither of us want to fight this war... Trust me, this place is the last place I want to be... But if all goes well, not too many people will get hurt. The quicker we get things done, the better. The closer we get to each goal in the war, the closer we get to the end of it... You, of all nations, should know that..."

"I promise, Branko, I'll protect you. I've got your back. It's what friend do for each other. If you go down in this war, I'm going with you. Neither of us will be winning or losing this war alone."

Branko nodded slightly, taking a few deep breaths, though they were shaky ones. He relaxed to the best of his ability, even smiling a bit at the Serbian whose arms encircled him.

"Thanks, Novak... I-I guess I'm letting my fears get the best of me. One foot in front of the other; we'll get through this."

Novak nodded, grinning. "Yeah." He let go of the older nation and sighed, sitting back. He lay back down on the ground and closed his eyes. Branko lay next to him, sighing heavily.

Novak felt the younger-looking man's hand grasp his gently, lacing their fingers together.

"Thank you, Novak..." Branko muttered.

"You're wel-"

A loud thunk and a spray of dirt off of the ground right next to Novak's head cut him off from speaking. He flinched then reached for his AK-47, sitting up. Branko reacted similarly, reaching for his gun as well.

The two stood, looking around. On both sides of them were approaching enemy patrols.

"N-Novak, are you alright?" Branko asked, crouching down on one knee and shooting at the patrol on his side. Novak crouched down behind the Montenegrin, facing the opposite way and firing off rounds towards the other patrol.

"Yeah, what about you?" Novak responded.

"I'm alright!" Branko flinched as a bullet struck the ground just in front of him. "Shit, we've got no cover out here!"

"Just keep shooting!" Novak shouted. When he eliminated the opposing persons on his side of the road, he turned and assisted Branko in eliminating the slightly more numerous patrol coming towards them from the other side.

When the second patrol was eliminated, Novak stood up and looked around. Branko remained crouched, dropping his gun to the dirt. He shook his head, taking quick, shaky breaths.

"Calm down, Branko... Come on... We have to clear the road, then get moving before another patrol comes by..." Novak said, leaning down and helping the older nation up.

"I-I can't... Novak, y-you have to understand, I-I can't do this... I-I don't want to kill... I..."

"A-Agh... H-Help..." A voice behind them choked out. "Please... I-I don't w-want to die..."

Novak and Branko turned to see an opposing soldier lying on the ground, a gaping wound in his stomach from one of Novak's bullets. The injured man grasped Branko's pantleg, tears running down his cheeks.

"P-Please... I-I want to g-go back home and s-see my family... Please..." The man pleaded. He stared up at the two with terrified eyes, but within mere seconds, those eyes slid shut and the opposing soldier's tight grip on Branko's pantleg came loose as his body went limp. The man's breathing ceased, and he succumbed to his wounds.

Branko stepped back with unsteady feet, falling backwards. His eyes filled with stinging tears, and he cried out in Montenegrin. He scrambled to his feet and ran into the forest on one side of the road, dropping his AK-47. Novak followed, having a hard time keeping up with the nimbler, quicker man.

"Branko! Stop!" He shouted, tossing his gun aside in order to move quicker through the foliage. "Branko!"

As Novak lost Branko's figure in the dense shrubbery and slowed down, he sighed. "Branko..."

He glanced around, realizing he had gone so deep into the forest he had no sense of direction. He had no clue where he was. He couldn't even hear Branko anymore.

"Well... shit..." He muttered, trying to look through the dense woods to find a path or any sign of civilization. He walked carefully through the forest, stopping in a small clearing and leaning against a large rock sticking out of the ground. He stared up at the star-lit sky and sighed heavily. He then closed his eyes, curling up and attempting to sleep.

He was alone now; Branko had run off to God knows where, and had left his weapon behind as well. If the Montenegrin did end up in trouble, he wouldn't have any way to defend himself.

Despite his racing mind, Novak achieved slumber, awaking in the morning light to a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus his eyes on the figure in front of him. Once his eyes focused, they widened in shock. Novak sprang forward, hugging the man in front of him tightly.

"Branko! God, I was so worried!" He exclaimed. Branko laughed a bit, smiling.

"Sorry about last night. Just kind of... freaked out, I guess. I ended up running into one of our patrols. They took me back to a small camp and let me calm down. When I told them what happened, we worked together to locate possible places where you were... The patrol is waiting at a roadblock just south of here." Branko explained. Novak let go of the Montenegrin and stood. Branko stood as well.

"Here, by the way." The older nation set down a large backpack on the ground and rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out some folded clothes, a bottle of water, and a small packet of crackers. "Your clothes are filthy, and I figured you were at least hungry and thirsty since the last time you ate was yesterday morning."

"Thanks, Branko." Novak said with a smile, accepting the items from his friend. He quickly changed his clothes, liking the more uniformal look in the camouflage pants and jacket than in the more civilian-like clothing he had previously worn.

Branko was wearing similar clothing, though he still had the same red bandana on his head. Novak smiled and pat the shorter man's head. Branko looked up at him, smiling as well. Novak ran his hand down to the Montenegrin's cheek, chuckling slightly.

"What?" Branko asked, raising an eyebrow. Novak leaned in and pressed his lips softly to the shorter man's. He pulled away after a few seconds, smirking.

"That's what." He stated. Branko's face reddened and he shook his head.

"Let's go, Novak. We have to meet back up with the patrol, and we're going to go with them the rest of the way to our destination." He said, picking up his backpack and slinging it onto his back. When he stood up straight once again, Novak's arms encircled his waist, and the Serbian's lips were on his once again. Unable to resist the other man, the Montenegrin wrapped his arms around the taller Serb's neck, pulling him close.

"... Novak..." He muttered against the other's lips.

"Yeah...?" Novak replied.

"We should really get going..."

"... Yeah..." Novak gave the younger-looking man another kiss before letting go of him. The Serbian opened the packet of crackers Branko had previously given him and ate one. "Lead the way."

Branko chuckled and shook his head. "I forgot; you love crackers." He stated, pulling a compass out of his pocket and looking to it. He turned in the direction they needed to go, and began to walk.

"This way."

As they walked, Novak munched on his crackers, only stopping to speak.

"Hey Branko?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you have against me liking crackers?"

Branko laughed. "Nothing. Though, do you like them more than me?"

"Nah. You're much tastier." Branko reached back and smacked the Serbian's arm.

"So vulgar." Branko chuckled, shaking his head.

"Love you too, Branko. Love you too."


End file.
